FireLossAbandonmentSnow
by Cerulean Pen
Summary: Everyone's afraid of something. When a cold, empty night comes their way, what will a simple conversation reveal from Woody, Buzz, Jessie, and Dolly? Like I said, everyone's afraid of something, and toys aren't an exception.


Fire/Loss/Abandonment/Snow

Summary: Everyone's afraid of something. When a cold, empty night comes their way, what will a simple conversation reveal from Woody, Buzz, Jessie, and Dolly? Like I said, everyone's afraid of something, and toys aren't an exception.

English Romance/Hurt/Comfort Rated: K+ Chapters:1 Words:

_Time Frame: About fifteen months since Toy Story 3_

_Bonnie's Age: Five years old_

**Here, I am with another one-shot, and this time, it's more severe then before. The toys have a late night discussion, which leads to a conversation about their worst fears. Everyone has a fear, rational or irrational, and each fear has a route, way back in their life. Toys are no exception, especially when they're pasts have untold secrets…read, review, and enjoy!**

Silence.

Snowflakes.

A crackling fire.

Being alone.

Why on Earth would all of these things strike fear into four felt hearts? Anyone else would love to sit around the fire, watching snow fall outside, being alone to yourself in the silence. Not the case with four toys who sat at the window, about to fall deep into discussion. None of them slept well at night, especially during the winter, so their slightly insomniac minds were put to use in conversation.

Dolly felt a little awkward sitting with Buzz and Jessie too: the only times she was at the window with one of Andy's toys were those few times she had been in short discussions with Woody. Being with the three of them together made her feel like a fourth wheel, not the useful kind, but she still spoke.

"I can't believe how beautiful the snow is," Jessie marveled, her vinyl nose pressed against the frosted windowpane, even though it was extremely cold. "In storage, we never saw the snow fall, and even at Andy's, there never was a lot. Snowflakes are just so pretty and graceful."

While Buzz and Woody nodded, Dolly shrunk away from the window, something she never did. She drew her knees to her chest, wrapping her arms around her knees, trying to avoid looking out the windows. She never wanted to be reminded of snow again, but with everyone talking about it, she felt even more frightened.

Finally, the cowboy noticed how withdrawn she seemed, so he edged out of the conversation to join her. "Hey, what's up, you're usually not this quiet, even at night."

The rag doll didn't know what to say: the truth sounded so weird, but lying to him was useless. She pulled at one of her purple ponytails, stalling as long as she could, until she gave in. "Okay, this is going to sound completely insane, but the truth is, I'm kind of scared of snow."

He would've laughed in any other situation, but he knew she was serious, not to mention scared. "Why?" Woody asked, immediately regretting asking such a stupid, obvious question.

"When Bonnie was a baby, and her father was still drinking, the winter was when he was worse. He couldn't get to the bar as often, because of the blizzards, so he took it out on Bonnie and Eve. Always during the winter, always on snowy days, until the snow was always beer stained, and blood-" Her voice broke, so she stopped, finding herself burying her face into her knees.

He patted her back, even though he found it awkward, wishing he hadn't said "why?" earlier. Being scared of snow must've sound weird at first, but after she explained it, it was obvious. "It's okay, it must be scary to have to live through all of that with Bonnie's father."

Dolly collected herself, hoping that no one was noticing her tiny breakdown. She turned her head to look at him, then out of the window, at the still twirling flakes. Even though her heart started to beat faster, she wasn't very afraid anymore. In fact, now that she looked harder at them, Dolly found that snow was actually kind of…pretty.

"It's okay Doll, we're all afraid of something," Jessie told her friend, causing the rag doll to jump. She hadn't known that Buzz and Jessie were listening in on their conversation, but she wasn't mad about it. "It's true, everyone has a fear: mine is…" She trailed off, not because she was thinking, but because she really didn't want to say it.

"Abandonment?" Buzz suggested, while Jessie nodded her head, tears starting to form in her green eyes. Everyone knew about how Jessie was abandoned by Emily so many years ago, and they knew that she wasn't over it. Being donated by Andy was no exception, especially when Sunnyside turned out to be a prison.

"Yeah, when you're abandoned, there's no turning back: your owner doesn't want you, even if you still want them," she explained, adjusting her red cowboy hat over her long braid of red hair.

Buzz put his arm around her, hoping to comfort her, wishing he hadn't suggested abandonment earlier. "Jess, don't worry about it, we've still got so much time with Bonnie. As long as you're with us, you'll never be abandoned, never."

"Thanks," Jessie thanked him, laying her head on his shoulder, while he stiffened a moment, then relaxed, the position feeling natural. After a moment of silence, the only sound the wind blowing, she turned her attention back to Buzz. "Are you afraid of something?"

That turned all eyes on him, and he felt nervous, like someone had just shone a huge spotlight on him. "Well, I am afraid of something," Buzz started, feeling the courage to explain what he was afraid of. "I am afraid of losing someone."

_"Especially Jessie?" _Dolly mouthed, causing him to turn red, but he did give her a slight nod.

"I don't want to ever lose, or think we've lost someone," he stated, while Jessie laced her own arm around him, her cheek pressing against his. "That's all. I think losing a part of our family is the scariest thing that can happen here."

They all nodded in agreement, watching snow fall again, the sky dyed an inky black, with millions of little stars stuck into the picture, like a spilt jar of glitter. Finally, Buzz looked over at Woody, the question dying to get out. "Woody, what are you afraid of?"

The question hung in the air for what seemed like eternity, while the cowboy seemed deep in thought, his brown eyes flickering between Buzz, the window, and Dolly. His sigh finally interrupted the silence, while he fiddled with his empty gun holster. "Well, while we're all being honest here, I'm afraid of…fire."

His answer, like the question, was suspended in the air a moment, waiting for someone to grab it and reply. Finally, Dolly did, venturing boldly into the conversation, after being quiet for so long. "Being afraid of fire is no different then being afraid of snow, loss, or abandonment. In fact, yours may be the most rational of all of them: it'll be okay, really."

He mustered a smile, while they remained silent, the only sounds snow sticking against the window and Bonnie's soft snoring. All of a sudden, Jessie burst out laughing, much to everyone's confusion. "Can you believe we're all scared of something, but we're talking about it on a perfectly good night like this? It's like we're going through guidance counseling or therapy, instead of just talking. But I bet we're not as scared of them now as we were before."

They all agreed, while Buzz caught sight of the digital clock on Bonnie's bedside table. "Okay, I think it's time for us to head to bed," he told them, standing up, while Jessie continued to hold his arm, but he didn't blush this time.

Slowly, they all slid off of the windowsill, strolling across the hardwood floors, not wanting to separate quickly. Finally, they returned to their original spots on the bed, laying in silence again. Each thought of their fears, but they weren't afraid anymore, because of their conversation by the window.

**Well, the ending was corny, but overall, I guess this one-shot wasn't bad. Tell me what you think about it, especially their fears, and leave a review. Okay? Good, see y'all later!**


End file.
